


Catlex Tumblr Prompts

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat/Alex tumblr prompts that I've had posted on tumblr for a while and felt like posting here as well. Might be edited as I write more of them, might not be, depends on whether or not I remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How come no one has done Alex/Cat yet? There's Kara/Cat, Astra/Cat, Astra/Alex, but Cat/Alex? Nope! Imagine they meet on a blind date and hit it off... Imagine Kara's reaction... Imagine the badassness of these two powerful ladies!

“You know, jazz really is one of the most important music genres. I’d love to take you to a show sometime.” 

Alex just nodded, not really paying attention to the man in front of her anymore, just quietly sipping wine and trying not to say anything too inflammatory. It was the fourth blind date her mother had set her up on this year; needless to say, it was not going particularly well. It was one of those dates where he wouldn’t stop talking about himself and his achievements, which could actually describe most of the dates her mother pushed her into. 

“You’ll thank me for it, I promise.” He smiled at her like she was a child. Alex briefly thought his smile might look better without front teeth. 

“You know, I do know quite a bit about my own musical tastes. As I said before, I’m not a fan of jazz,” Alex quipped, glancing at the time on her phone. How long did she have to stay before she could tell her mother that she had actually given Mitch a fair chance? Was Mitch even his name? Michael, maybe. Martin?

Martin-Mitch, whoever, just shook his head and laughed, the condescending bastard. He should be grateful that she hadn’t dumped her drink onto his lap, but she really needed it to get through the evening. And then his phone rang. And he had the audacity to hold up one finger at her and answer it. Right there at the table. 

“Hey, Craig. Yeah I’m still out with that chick that Dr. Danvers set me up with.” Alex really did try to keep her face neutral, but she couldn’t stop her jaw from clenching tighter or the anger from flashing in her eyes.

“No, no, that’s fine. I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone and directed his attention back to Alex, “Hey, listen honey, I’ve really gotta get going. This was good, though. I’ll call.” 

“Yeah, you do that.” If he called again, she’d send him bees in the mail. She wondered if it was illegal to send someone a box full of live bees. He got up and left the restaurant without so much as looking back at her. She didn’t think he’d call. 

She also suddenly realized that he had left her with the bill. Looks like dinner was on her tonight. 

“God, I need a real drink,” she sighed, swirling the contents of her wine glass before gulping down the rest of it. Flagging down a waiter, she paid the dinner bill and walked over to the bar, not particularly wanting to continue sitting by herself at one of the booths. That would probably look even more pathetic than drinking alone at the bar.

* * *

She was already nursing a second whisky when someone rested their hand on the back of her barstool. 

“Mind if I sit?” A woman. Safe. Alex spun her barstool around, ready to offer the seat next to her. But she was floored when she saw the woman’s face.  

“You’re Cat Grant. Like, Cat Grant Cat Grant.” Alex was suddenly struck by the fact that she was not as tall as she had imagined her to be. In fact, she was tiny. Tiny and wearing a ridiculously tight dress that stopped several inches above her knees. The tinier-than-imagined Cat Grant pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes before answering. 

“Yes. I suppose it’s a little unfair that you know who I am and I have absolutely no idea who you are. Unfair, but not unlikely.” She sat down, clearly having decided that she did not need this woman’s permission to sit beside her. 

“God- I’m sorry- No, it’s just.” Alex paused, mentally congratulating herself on her articulacy, she supposed she could just chalk that up to the drinks and the rough date, “I’m Alex Danvers. You’re my sister’s boss, that’s all. It’s a little weird.” 

“Oh. You’re… you’re Kiera’s sister, then?” Cat seemed a little thrown off by the thought, suddenly paying a bit more attention to the other woman. “You look nothing like her.” 

“Well, we’re not… she’s my foster sister, technically. So we wouldn’t. Look alike.” Alex quickly threw back the rest of her drink, motioning the bartender over. She should really get up and leave. Stop this conversation before she says something that gets Kara fired, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Never mind. Apparently her mouth had other ideas. Kara would have to forgive her if she lost her job. 

“Only if you can afford it. Those shoes suggest otherwise.” Cat smirked, staring down at Alex’s heels. Which, admittedly, she’d bought at Target. But it’s not like she ever had a real need for them. Reminding herself to consider her sister’s job, she chose her next words carefully. 

“If it would make you more comfortable, I could take them off and shove them up your-“

“What can I do for you?” Alex cursed the bartender for interrupting her carefully constructed speech about the sensibility of her footwear choices, but asked for another whisky anyway. Cat, however, was just glaring at her. Mouth slightly open in surprise and what Alex assumed was contempt. 

“I’ll have the same,” Cat said, never changing her expression or relenting in her glaring. She dropped her purse on the bar; pulling out her wallet, “Let me pay for that.” 

“As I was trying to explain, I can actually afford it.” 

“Is that what you were trying to explain? You might want to work on your rhetorical skills, dear.” 

“My preferred form of rhetoric is usually a bit bloodier, so excuse me for being a bit rusty with Aristotle’s traditional canons.” Alex rested her elbows on the bar, propping her chin up in her hands. Trying to look like she wasn’t at all invested in this conversation. 

“Your style and delivery were solid, the arrangement could use some work,” Cat was smirking again, the hint of anger gone from her face. Was she actually enjoying this? God, Kara was right, this woman was fairly fucked up. Well, Kara had never explicitly said that, but it had been implied. 

The bartender returned with their drinks, stopping the conversation for a moment. Alex watched as Cat downed most of hers in one go. Cat’s feet were resting on one of the lower bars on her stool; she let one drop, swinging it for a moment before just letting just the tip of her toe rest on the floor. Alex drew her eyes upward, taking in the excellent calves and quickly skipping over the hemline of her dress, which had ridden up while they were talking. That was not an image she needed in her head. That was an image that would cause her to make a stupid decision. The lull in conversation had given her enough time to appreciate that the woman in front of her was an aesthetic gift to the universe. A gift who was her sister’s boss. Which was completely and entirely off limits.  

“You’re staring.” Alex’s eyes snapped up; Cat looked absolutely predatory. Goddammit. She was beginning to regret the third whisky in her hand.

“Can’t be helped. I’d regret it later if I didn’t,” Alex hardly missed a beat; she was a little impressed with herself. But also a little infuriated at her own lack of commitment to not hitting on Cat Grant. 

Cat raised her eyebrows, but was clearly pleased. She brought her glass back up to her lips only to find that it was empty. Sitting it back on the bar, she reached for Alex’s instead, brushing her fingers up against the other woman’s hand. 

“Do you mind?” Her voice was at a dangerously low level, practically begging Alex to throw her ethical complaints out the window. Alex shook her head, finally able to keep her traitorous mouth shut, hoping Cat would stop running her thumb over her hand. But Cat reached up with her other hand and took the drink, continuing the distracting and torturous skin contact. When the hand started to trail up her arm, Alex pulled back and jumped out of her seat. 

“I’ve got to- I’m going to the restroom, be right back,” she mumbled, already fleeing the scene. She needed to get her head on straight. And maybe call Kara. No, that was a bad idea. Calling Kara would not help matters. 

She slipped into the restroom, checking under all the stalls to make sure they were empty before leaning up against the sink. Staring at her hands gripping the white marble, she tried to even out her breathing from rushing in here. This was an entirely ridiculous situation. Kara’s boss, Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media, was flirting with her. And she was flirting back. Laughing a little to herself, she started playing with the faucet, absently turning the water on and off. She jumped a little when she heard the door open, quickly turning the water on and pretending she was washing her hands. 

“You left your purse on the bar.” Cat. Alex tilted her head up a little to look in the mirror at the woman behind her, who was leaning up against the restroom door and quite obviously checking her out. And now walking towards her.  
Alex leaned into the sink as Cat slipped her arm around her, covering Alex’s hands with her own. Cat rested her chin on the other woman’s shoulder and held eye contact in the mirror. 

“If you want me to leave, I’ll go,” Cat whispered, her mouth almost touching Alex’s ear. Alex tried to take a steadying breath, but Cat’s perfume had filled the air around her and only made things worse. The woman smelled like goddamn lavender. Alex decided that if Kara was going to lose her job, she might as well make it worth it. Sliding her hands out from underneath Cat’s, she grabbed the other woman’s wrists, flipped them around, and pinned her up against the sink with her arms behind her back. 

“After all that? No, you’re staying right here.” Alex dropped her hands to Cat’s hips, pulling her flush against her. Cat used her newly freed hands to grab Alex’s hair and tug her face closer, stopping just short of kissing her.

“Well, Miss Danvers, it seems you don’t share your sister’s meekness.” 

“First of all, it’s Agent Danvers.” Alex punctuated this with a pinch to the older woman’s hip, causing her to gasp, “Second of all, if you mention my sister again, this is over immediately.” 

“Fine with me, Agent.” Cat smirked before smashing their lips together, clearly trying to gain the upper hand again. Alex felt the other woman’s hand slide down out of her hair to wrap around her neck; it would feel slightly threatening if Alex wasn’t so damn turned on. She parted her lips and let Cat’s tongue slide over hers, focusing on the way Cat’s thumb brushed over her throat. 

Alex’s hands wandered down the back of Cat’s thighs, lifting the smaller woman up to sit on the edge of the sink. She bunched Cat’s dress up around her hips so that she could easily wrap her legs around Alex’s waist. And dig her heels into Alex’s back as she moaned into her mouth. Alex almost didn’t notice that her phone was vibrating on the sink. 

“Do you need to get that?” Cat asked breathlessly, glaring at the offending device like she wanted to throw it across the room. A quick glance down at the phone revealed that it was J’onn. It could be important. 

“I… do, actually.” Alex dropped her hands off Cat’s thighs and backed out from between them, reaching for the phone, “I’ll make it quick, I promise.” 

Cat slipped down off the counter and adjusted her dress, motioning for Alex to leave the bathroom, the seductive atmosphere broken. Alex ducked around a corner, finding a spot empty enough that she could talk. J’onn insisted that she come in, as soon as possible. An actual emergency. Sighing, Alex went back out to the main part the restaurant to look for Cat. To apologize and excuse herself. But the other woman was gone, hadn’t even waited to explain what had just happened. Alex dropped her phone into her purse, cursing the universe for introducing her to the way Cat Grant’s tongue felt in her mouth.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	2. Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat x Alex: “We accidentally got married in Vegas oops”

“You said you’d handle this _before_ Kara found out about it,” Alex groaned, dropping her phone back into her purse. “She’s called me like eleven times in the past hour. I’ve hung up on her more times today that I have in my entire life.”

“I am _trying_ , Danvers. The issue at hand is that I cannot for the life of me figure out which fucking county we-“ 

“Don’t. Don’t fucking say it. If you say it one more time, I’m gonna start tossing these fancy ass decorative vases across the room.” Alex picked up a vase off the coffee table and held it above her head threateningly. 

“You sound a bit angry, darling,” Cat muttered, smirk firmly in place, “You know, divorce isn’t always the best plan, we could try marriage counseling first. It’s not good for the kids, you know. Think of how this will affect Kiera and Carter.” 

“I’m glad you can find humor in this situation. I, personally, did not plan on being divorced before thirty.” Alex was pacing the room, vase still in hand. She couldn’t figure out when her life had become such a mess. It was one stupid overnight trip to Nevada with her sister and Cat that had started this mess. A business trip, for fuck’s sake. Under no circumstance should that have ended with a shotgun wedding in a tacky Vegas chapel. She couldn’t even remember how they’d gotten away from Kara long enough for that to happen. There had obviously been a sufficient amount of alcohol involved. 

“After three of them, you learn that they aren’t that big of a deal.” Cat was squinting at her laptop, trying to figure out how The Daily Planet had learned she was married again before she had. She wondered how much she would have to pay Perry White to run a retraction. Probably too much. 

“My mother is going to freak.” 

“Could you put the vase down before you actually break it?” Cat looked up, pulling off her glasses and closing her laptop. “I understand you’re frustrated, but this isn’t the end of the world.”

All the curtains in the living room were pulled closed. The last thing either of them needed was a paparazzi snapping photographs of them arguing in Cat’s living room. One of them had followed Cat into the parking deck on her way out of the Catco building, yelling questions about Alex. 

“The good news in all of this is that at least now I know that I should probably jump ship before I actually end up married to your ass.” Alex picked up a second vase out of spite, tossing the first one up in the air and catching it easily. 

“Who said I would ever marry someone as insolent and annoying as you?” Cat leaned back into the couch and winced when Alex’s fingers slipped, barely catching the vase after throwing it a second time. 

“That argument doesn’t really work well considering you _already did_ , Grant.” Alex smirked.  She dropped both vases down clumsily onto a loveseat, briefly wishing that one of them would roll off and shatter on the floor. She’d love to see Cat’s face.

“If you’re going to be snarky, you can leave.” Cat said, watching Alex move towards her. She held her breath when Alex leaned over her, resting her hands on the back of the couch on either side of Cat’s shoulders. 

“So tell me, am I a ‘Grant’ now, too? Or are you finally a ‘Danvers’?” Alex straddled Cat’s lap, trying her best not to actually touch her in the process. 

“If anyone is changing their name, it’s probably going to be the one who doesn’t have a multibillion dollar media industry attached to it.” Cat kept her hands resolutely folded in her lap, refusing to admit Alex’s ability to distract her from an argument. “If you don’t get off of me right now, we are going to have a problem.” 

“Did you say ‘if I don’t get you off right now’? Because I can totally do that,” Alex said cheekily, dipped her head down to press her lips against Cat’s neck. 

“No, I very distinctly said “get off of me’.” Cat reached up and tangled a hand in Alex’s hair, tugging hard. “We can have sex after we get divorced.” 

“Wow, how traditional of you, Cat. You really know how to make a girl feel cherished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	3. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat x Alex: "I will always be there protect you.“

“Hey. I… didn’t know if you’d want to see me.” Alex slipped through the curtain, eyes cast down towards the floor. She had her arms wrapped around herself. Cat had honestly never seen the other woman look so dejected.  She had the sudden urge to wrap Alex up in her arms and never let go.

Cat tried to swing her feet down to the floor, but was stopped by a quick hand on her knee, pushing her back onto the emergency room exam table. 

“Are you alright?” Cat asked, running her eyes up and down Alex’s body to check for injury. She seemed to be fine, but Alex was tougher than most and prone to hiding her pain, whether it was physical or emotional. She seemed anxious right now, though, which was what led to Cat’s questioning.

“Me? I’m fine,” Alex hastily assured her, almost cutting off her question before Cat could get it out of her mouth. “I’m so sorry this happened, Cat.” 

“This?” Cat held up her arm, know properly stitched up and wrapped in gauze. “I’m on so many painkillers right now, I hardly feel a thing. Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t your fault.” 

“But it was. I should have-“

“You weren’t even there, Alex.” Cat knew she wasn’t exactly the _safest_ woman in National City, but she’d never really expected this. A random carjacking gone wrong. She’d expected professional hits and high security information breaches. Things that people in her position were at risk for. But somehow, she’d ended up genuinely in the wrong place at the wrong time. And gotten a knife to her arm for it. 

“I was supposed to be,” Alex reminded her, the guilt over skipping lunch sinking in. If she’d been there, maybe Cat wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Not that she was seriously injured, but it could have been much worse. 

“Don’t fret over it. I absolutely cannot deal with the fretting,” Cat closed her eyes and reached out with her uninjured arm. Alex took the offered hand, letting herself be dragged closer Cat. “Not everything that happens is your fault, Alexandra.” 

“Logically, I understand that. But I promise that in the future, I will always be there to protect you.” From anyone else it would have sounded overbearing. Like Cat _needed_ protecting and was incapable of protecting herself. But she understood the sentiment from Alex. Alex, who fully understood that Cat could take care of herself, just wanted her to be safe. Cat appreciated it. 

“That’s quite a promise to make, Agent Danvers.” Cat opened her eyes and saw the serious look on Alex’s face. The look that held more promises than the offered one. 

“I’m pretty good at keeping them.” Alex reached up to thread her hands through Cat’s hair, brushing it away from her face. “I’m sorry I missed lunch.”

“Just don’t do it again, Danvers.” Cat reached up to cup Alex’s chin and pull her into a kiss. The hands in her hair pulled a little tighter, a bit to the other side of painful. She dropped  her other hand to rest Alex’s lower back, slowly letting it slip further down. She’s pushed back and slapped away when she grabs Alex’s ass. 

“We’re in a _hospital_ , for Christ’s sake, Cat. Keep it PG,” Alex hisses, on the verge of laughter. Cat’s just pleased to see her smile, wondering how long it will last before the guilt sets back in. They’ll have to really talk about that, at some point. 

She pushes the thought out of her mind as a nurse pushes the curtain back to tell her she’s free to go. Alex lets her slip down off the table this time, interlocking their hands as they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	4. 3:16 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex hears a noise in the middle of the night and wakes Cat up to make her go check it out.

“Cat… Are you asleep?” Alex shoved Cat’s shoulder lightly.

“I was. Go to sleep, Danvers,” Cat mumbled, scooting as far away from Alex as she could get in Alex’s full sized bed.

“There’s a noise in the living room.” Alex leaned over her, whispering in her ear and glancing nervously towards the bedroom door. Cat pushed herself upright, glaring at the other woman in the semi-darkness. She looked genuinely frightened.

“And what do you expect me to do about it? You’re the secret government agent, you go handle it,” Cat angrily whispered back. The clock on the bedside table read 3:16 AM. This was far too early in the morning for either of them to be awake.

“I heard something,” Alex hissed, smashing a pillow into Cat’s back. “Go look.”

“I will not.” Cat snatched the pillow away, roughly beating Alex in the chest with it a few times before throwing it into the corner of the room. “There’s nothing out there. You live seven floors up and you locked the front door. Go the hell to sleep.”

Cat laid back down, pulling the comforter up over her head. Alex cuddled up behind her, dragging the comforter down and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“What if it’s a murderer?” Alex’s lips pressed against her ear, trying to stay quiet.

“I’ve lived a long, full life. I’m sure your sister will write lovely eulogies for us both.”

The crash of breaking glass in the other room startled both women; Cat jerked upright, smashing her elbow into Alex’s stomach. “What the hell was that?”

“The murderer,” Alex whispered. ”He’s coming for us.”

“And you can’t go look because…” Cat raised an eyebrow, glaring back at Alex in the dark, wishing she could properly convey her irritation.

“I'm… mildly afraid of robbers. And I don’t have a gun in the bedroom. And it’s dark,” Alex explained in a rushed whisper. She pushed at Cat’s arm, urging her off the bed.

“And you’d rather I die than you?” Cat sarcastically asked, slipping off the bed and dragging her girlfriend with her by her arm. The other woman was surprisingly jumpy at night. Her reputation would really take a hit if any of her coworkers found out about this.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Alex muttered, wrapping her arms around Cat and clinging to her back and she walked towards the bedroom door. “Wait, what if it _is_ a murderer?”

“Will you shut up? It’s not a murderer.” Cat brushed Alex’s hands away, peeling her off her back as she cautiously turned the doorknob. Taking a steadying breath, she pulled it open, quickly looking around the other room for anything suspicious. Alex hung back in the doorway as Cat walked out into the living room. She stopped when she saw the arm hanging over the end of the couch, apparently having knocked over the lamp on the end table.

“God dammit, Alex it’s your fucking sister,” Cat yelled, kicked the back of the couch to wake up the sleeping superhero. Kara jolted up, fists held up in a fight pose, still wearing her Supergirl costume.

Alex laughed uneasily from the doorway, her hands still tightly gripping the doorknob.

“What happened?” Kara squeaked, dropping her arms and looking confusedly around the room.

“What are you doing here, Kara?” Alex sighed, moving to stand beside Cat near the couch. If Cat were the one with laser eyes, Alex wasn’t sure Kara would still be alive right now. ‘Pissed off’ didn’t begin to describe the look on the other woman’s face at being woken up at three in the morning.

“I… There was a fire. I was tired. Your apartment was closer and I’d lost my keys and… Did I wake you guys up?” Kara asked innocently, looking back and forth between her boss and her sister.

“No, Kara-”

“Yes, Kiera, you-”

“We were already awake,” Alex finished, dropping an arm over Cat’s shoulder and pulling her back towards the bedroom. “Just… try to call me the next time you use my living room as a crash pad.”

“Or else there _will_ be a murder happening in your living room, Danvers,” Cat hissed as she stomped back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

“I woke her up,” Kara said, frowning.

“She was terrified. Heard a noise in the living room and thought it might be a murderer,” Alex whispered conspiratorially, edging closer to the couch. Kara scrunched up her nose, not entirely believing it.

“That doesn’t sound-” Kara started, before Cat jerked the bedroom door back open and interrupted her.

“Alex was about to cry, honestly. Real tears. She kept going on and on about there being a murderer in the other room until I would come check. And she’ll come back to bed immediately if she doesn’t want everyone to know about that. I cannot believe you two idiots woke me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Cat + "I thought you were a dream come true."

“Hey, Alex, can I ask you a question?” Carter picked at his breakfast as he asked, not looking up from his eggs. Alex looked up from her phone, she’d been trying to figure out how long it would take to get to the DEO from Cat’s apartment. But it was difficult when Google Maps didn’t accept the DEO’s address. She’d have to guess. 

“Yeah, of course,” Alex said, dropping her phone on the table and smiling up at him. He glanced up quickly to make sure she was paying attention, blushed, and then dropped his head back down to stare at his plate. 

“There’s this girl-” 

“What’s her name?” Cat said from the other side of the kitchen where she was pouring herself a cup of coffee. Carter’s blush on got darker, his eyes widening. 

“Mommmm,” he whined, “I’m talking to Alex.” 

“Continue,” Alex laughed, shooting Cat a triumphant look. 

“Ok, as I was saying, there’s this girl, Kate,” Carter added for Cat’s benefit, “She’s… funny and smart and nice,” he muttered, his voice getting quieter with every additional adjective. 

“Ooh Carter’s got a girlfriend.” Alex had to dodge a grape that was flung at her head from across the table. 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Carter quickly defended, hand already reaching for another grape in case Alex had something else snarky to say. “I think she hates me, anyway.” 

“Wait, what’s the question?” Alex’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“What do I do if she _does_ hates me?” Carter mumbled, dragging his fork through his eggs. 

“I mean, even if she does hate you, which I’m sure she doesn’t, it’s not the end of the world,” Alex said thoughtfully, trying to remain serious for Carter’s benefit, no matter how cute the situation. After a moment of thought, her eyes lit up, smile taking over her face. “Besides, your mom and I hated each other when we met, so you’re already doing 50% better than we were since _you_ don’t hate _her_. Math.” 

“I didn’t hate you, Danvers.” Cat frowned, coming over to the table where her two favorite people were sitting and resting both of her hands on Alex’s shoulders. “I thought you were a dream come true.” 

“Really?” Alex asked incredulously, tilting her head backwards. Cat dropped a peck on her forehead,

“Mhm, if by _dream_ we mean ‘nightmare sent from the deepest pits of Hell’, then yes, dream come true.” Cat reached up and ran her hands through Alex’s hair, pushing it all forward and into her face as she scoffed. “If Alex can come back from that horrible first impression, I’m sure you and _Kate_ will be fine, Carter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	6. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat x Alex- "Tell me a secret."

“What do you do in your free time, anyway? Just watch the news and complain about Lois?” Alex asks, looking through the bookcase in Cat’s living room.

“Oh, like you have so many exciting hobbies, Danvers,” Cat mutters, coming up behind her to wrap her arms around her waist, snatching a small glass bird out of the other woman’s hand and sitting it safely back on the shelf. “Didn’t you tell me you live in your car?” 

“I don’t  _ live  _ in it. I just spend some nights in it ‘cause... I have an apartment, Cat!” Alex defensively bats Cat’s hands away, pushing her towards the couch. “It’s not this unnecessarily large, but it does it’s job. Anyway, free time, go.” 

“You don’t want to know about my ‘free time’. It’s dull,” Cat answers as she’s pushed down onto the couch, Alex falling down on top of her and slinging her legs over Cat’s lap. 

“Maybe I’m into dull. I spend quite a lot of time doing the whole ‘exciting’ thing, already. Dull sounds pretty good to me.” Alex rests her head on Cat’s shoulder, more affectionate after dinner and drinks than she’d ever admit to being. 

“Hmm. Tell me a secret.” Cat smirks, twisting a piece of Alex’s hair between her fingers. 

“A secret?” Alex pulls away, sitting up straight and looking solemnly down at Cat. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, all my secrets require the highest levels of government security clearance.” 

She manages to keep a straight face for about fifteen seconds before she breaks into a smile at Cat’s glare, nuzzling back down into the other woman’s arms. 

“I’m not trying to steal government secrets, I thought we’d already determined that espionage was not the purpose here.” 

“Okay,” Alex says between peppering light kisses down Cat’s neck. She lifts her head up and uses a hand on Cat’s jaw to turn her face towards her. She pulls together a fairly serious look before continuing. “A secret. Can do. You can’t tell anyone this. Ever.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Cat promises, a slight snarkiness in her voice. She expects another relapse into giggles any second. A serious introduction to a silly secret about first kisses or an embarrassing one about drunk college days. But Alex continues to look at her solemnly, begging her to take her seriously. “Ok, alright, I promise. I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I’m serious, Cat, not a soul.” Cat nods, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the sudden change in tone. Nodding once, Alex leans in closer to whisper in her ear. “You’re never gonna believe this. It’s too crazy.” 

“Is it?” Cat whispers back, drawn into the serious mood her date had created in the last minute or so of their conversation. 

“Yeah.” Alex takes a deep breath, runs her hands soothingly down Cat’s arms and then breathes out in a grave voice, “My sister’s Supergirl.” 

“I hate you so much,” Cat huffs as Alex falls backward onto the couch laughing, trying to drag her down with her.

“Oooh, I had you good,” Alex struggles to get out between her laughter, “I can’t believe you called yourself an investigative journalist.” 

“One more quip like that, Danvers, and you’re out on your ass. I can’t believe I put up with this nonsense.”

“You put up with it ‘cause I’m hot.” 


	7. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catlex- "What the hell are you wearing?"

“What the hell are you wearing? Did you get taller since you bought that dress?” Cat asked, stepping aside and letting Alex in. They were already late; there probably wasn’t time to fix the disaster of a dress her girlfriend had shown up in. Too tight, too short, and a hideous shade of green.

“The skirt is supposed to be this short,” Alex said confidently, but she tugged on it to see if she could get it to cover a bit more before Cat turned around. Cat was dressed far more impressively than Alex, her pantsuit perfectly tucked and tailored.“It’s all I had at such short notice.” 

“It looks like something a college kid would wear club hopping,” Cat said, raising an eyebrow and reaching out to tug it down herself, pulling Alex close with her other hand on Alex’s waist.

“What a coincidence, guess what it was purchased for.” Alex caught Cat’s wrist, stopping her from ripping the flimsy dress in her aggressive attempt to make it appropriate. “Besides, I don’t plan on wearing it for long.” 

Alex used her free hand to push Cat against the inside of the door, pinning her wrist beside her head and digging her nails into Cat’s skin. Cat gasped as her back hit the door, already reaching up to push Alex away before she could start anything, her unpinned hand landing on Alex’s shoulder. 

“We need to leave,” Cat complained. When Alex bit down on her shoulder, Cat’s hand tangled in Alex’s hair, tugging hard and pulling her closer rather than pushing away.

“Where is it we’re going again?” Alex mumbled with her lips pressed to Cat’s neck, dragging her hand up Cat’s stomach, catching on the buttons of her shirt and teasingly pulling at them. Cat used the hand in Alex’s hair to maneuver her away from her neck, dragging her up and kissing her, dropping all pretense of trying to stop Alex. 

“Fuck it, it’s not like I can take you anywhere dressed like that, anyway,” Cat said when Alex pulled away to kiss along her jaw.

“Does that mean I can take this dress off?” Alex asked, letting go of Cat’s wrist, needing both of her hands to reach behind herself and unzip it. 

“You can take it off immediately and burn it so I never have to see it again.” 


	8. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat/Alex- "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."

“This is your fault, Danvers,” Cat snarled, running her hands against the wall, checking for a way out. Alex slumped against the opposite wall, sliding down to the floor beside her leather jacket, which had been shrugged off the minute it had started to get warm in their cell; the tank top she was wearing underneath a more appropriate underground cell outfit.  

“And how do you figure that?” Alex folded her arms around her knees, pulling them up to her chest. Cat turned towards her, giving up on searching the wall. The room they were in had no windows and no door. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling were all made of the same dark metal. 

“I’m not the idiot that  _ mocked _ the alien menace ransacking the apartment.” Cat joined Alex on the floor, sitting a little more gently than Alex had, on Alex’s jacket. Anyone else and Alex would have pitched a fit. 

“What was I supposed to do? What sort of idiot doesn’t know how to break open a safe?” Alex scowled, thinking back to the alien she’d found trying to force open the safe in Cat’s living room wall. He’d been going at it with his fists. A little more finesse could have gone a long way with that one. “Besides, how was I supposed to know that he had, like, a whole army waiting for him outside?” 

“Yes, the obvious answer was to assume he was alone, then question whether or not his mother had dropped him in infancy. That was the correct way to immediately draw attention to ourselves the minute we walked in the door, sorry for doubting you,” Cat sneered. She was hot, tired, and sore. It had been about three hours since they’d been kidnapped, roughly grabbed and shoved into a van before being brought to a makeshift prison under the city. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing loudly. “Regardless, it looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” 

Cat looked miserable, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Alex knew it was technically her fault that they’d been captured, but she felt awful anyway. 

“Look,” Alex whispered, wrapping an arm around Cat’s shoulders and drawing her closer, “I’m sorry we’re stuck here. I’m sure Kara’ll figure it all out and we’ll be out of here ASAP.” 

Cat leaned against her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her neck. Tears dropped onto Alex’s tank top and she wasn’t entirely certain they weren’t her own. Everything had gone so poorly that evening; she hadn’t even thought of Cat’s safety when she’d let her smart ass remarks leave her mouth. 

“How long until Kara shows up?” Cat muttered into Alex’s shoulder, letting her eyes close. 

“A while, probably. She might not even know we’re gone yet.” Something heavy crashed up against the outer wall across from them, shaking the entire cell. Alex clutched at Cat’s arm, quickly pulling them both away from the wall. “Or we could be optimistic and hope that’s her, here to fuck shit up.” 

“I’d like to be uncharacteristically optimistic, if that’s an option,” Cat said, listening to the sounds of a fight happening outside what had previously been an eerily quiet room. Everything was silent a moment later, until the wall beside them was pried open. 

“A while? Really, Alex?” Kara said, smiling smugly as she popped into the cell to help them out. “Like I wouldn’t immediately notice some jerk aliens took my two favorite people?”

Alex pushed Kara back out into the underground tunnel, grumbling the entire time about how three hours was not nearly as immediate as she would have liked. 


	9. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat/Alex + 064: "I know we had a big fight but we still need to decorate the house for the holidays.“

“The blue box  _or_  the red one?” Alex asked in confusion, dragging a stack of plastic tubs into the living room with Carter hot on her heels. 

“Yeah, you can’t do both,” Carter said. “Mom says one color. And we did red last year so you might as well have not gotten it out at all.”

“Well, she’s not the authority on Christmas trees.” Alex stopped, hands on her hips, to survey the string of ornaments she had left down the hallway while trying to pull all the Christmas boxes into the living room at one time. She could deal with that later. For now, if they decorated the stupid tree before Cat got home, she wouldn’t be able to complain the entire time. “And I happen to like a colorful tree. She could do with a lesson on compromising, anyway.”

“It won’t be too colorful since all we have is red and blue.” Carter shrugged, already popping the lid off the top box and grabbing an armful of shiny blue tinsel. “Is this about that fight you two were having last night?”

“No,” Alex said, a bit too quickly. “That was a completely separate-”

“You’re gonna bust those,” Cat interrupted, standing in the entryway. She gestured towards the stack of flimsy paper boxes full of glass balls Alex was attempting to carry. “What are you two even doing?”

“Decorating the tree,” Carter squeaked, nearly hiding behind the damn thing. “Alex said it was okay.”

“I know we had a fight, Cat, but we still need to decorate the house for the holidays. Kara and my mom will be here tomorrow and they’ll have a fit if there’s no tree,” Alex said, turning her back on Cat and sitting the boxes on the coffee table beside the tree. “You didn’t seem up for it. So Carter and I figured we’d handle it before you got home.”

Cat frowned, watching Carter sit down on the floor across the room and try to pull the knots out of the strings of tinsel. The tree was still as bare as they’d left it the night before, white lights strung onto its branches but not turned on.

“Did you not think I wanted to be here?” Cat asked quietly, wondering at how she’d been shunted out of her own family for the evening. Alex stopped fiddling with the boxes to turn towards the quiet question, hurt clear on Cat’s face.

“I thought you said we were getting too  _domestic_  as it was,” Alex grumbled, still a little unwilling to let the other woman’s words from the night before go.

“I may have reevaluated my position on the matter,” Cat said, cringing at bit at how hesitant her voice sounded. She hadn’t meant to  _hurt_  Alex. But just the idea of the other woman’s entire family being in her penthouse tomorrow evening had been too much. She didn’t do entanglements well. And it felt like the Danvers family had somehow forced their way into her life without her even really noticing. She had been defensive. Scared, too, though she’d never admit it.

Alex nodded, understanding but not loving Cat’s knee-jerk reaction to try to back out when people got too invested. “Do you… we need someone tiny to get the back of the tree.”

“I’m not crawling behind that tree,” Cat said. But she smiled, moving forward to help Alex attach the tiny metal hooks to the glass ornaments. She leaned in close, kissing Alex on the cheek and whispering, “I’m really sorry, darling.”

“Does that mean I can crawl behind the tree?” Carter asked, coming to join them from his spot across the living room. “Because I think I can still fit.”

“Or, call me crazy, but what if we just pulled the tree away from the wall?” Cat said, grabbing Carter by the sleeve to pull him back before he could try to fit himself into the gap.

“I guess,” he said, going back to his work on the tinsel, but this time sitting on the couch.

Cat wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and rested her forehead on her upper back, knowing they had some things to discuss, but happy to put it off for a few hours to decorate a Christmas tree with her family.


End file.
